


To End Regina's Curse Resolution

by LMPsisterhood



Series: To End Regina's Curse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Part 2 of To End Regina's Curse. Believer Queen. Henry and Regina go see Archie to discuss what their future holds. Henry is sure he can woo Regina and sets out to prove that he can. Even though it is not important that the town knows about them, it is inevitable, so Henry tells his family before they find out the hard way. Believer Queen. WARNING: Incest. Don't like, Don't read.





	1. Archie's Office

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, my beloved readers, here is the long awaited sequel of To End Regina's Curse. If this is your first time reading this, you may want to read Part 1, as I only give a teaser here. Enjoy and please review!

_**Prologue** _

_Henry laid his head down on one of Regina's breasts stilling his heaving breaths. His cock slid out of her and he pulled himself up to wrap his arms around her just under her armpits, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I love you, Mom."_

_"I love you too, Henry." Regina's breaths were evening out but her eyes were still closed. She felt satiated; it had been a long time since she had been loved to distraction like this._

_Henry looked up at the relaxed face of his mother. Her eyes were closed and he desperately wanted to kiss her still. Reaching up with his lips, he licked her top lip into his mouth sucking on it slightly. Regina reflexively closed her bottom lip over Henry's, and pulled and sucked. Henry pulled back and smiled feeling happiness float over him._

_Light shimmered through Regina's body. She felt the parts of her body, which were once withered from the poison she had consumed, start to rejuvenate and strengthen. She gasped slightly from the surge of healing and her eyes widened in realization at what had just happened. Regina looked up at Henry in horror once again, "You … you did this!_

 

**_Archie’s Office_ **

Regina Mills sat on the sofa in Dr. Hopper’s office two weeks after the incident. She couldn’t look the cricket in the eyes. She smoothed out some wrinkles in her skirt and then clasped her long fingers together to only reach up and tuck her hair behind her ears. She crossed her ankles first one way than the other.

Dr. Hopper sat across from the mayor. Taking his pen from his mouth, he set pen to paper and began, “Regina, I know this must be difficult, let me get the ball started: why have you come here …?”

“I slept with my son,” Regina blurted.

“You slept, you had sex with Henry?” Archie spoke in a soft voice as he repeated and confirmed what Regina had just said to him.

“Yes, I had sex with Henry.” Regina’s voice was hard. “He told me that he had wanted to since he was twelve, just after that missing year. He’s been masturbating to my image and using my name. I find this very disturbing, but he also confessed that he has been fooling around with his girlfriend, but they haven’t, for lack of a better word, consummated their relationship yet. He told me he wanted some instruction.” Regina watched as Archie jotted down what she was saying. She bit her lip and continued, “I argued with him that I was his mother and his argument was that if I taught him that he would forget about me and to move on to … greener pastures.” Regina finished off lamely.

Archie finished off the notes from Regina’s spiel and looked up, “So, the reason you came here was to get this off your chest and try to move on …”

“He broke my curse.” Regina scoffed and shook her head at herself at her outburst. Her fingers made their way to her temple where she rubbed gently. She could feel a headache coming on.

“Wait a moment, your curse? What curse would that be?” Archie’s brows scrunched together in confusion.

“When I was queen, my mother was eager for me to have a child. At the time I thought she was trying to take away my freedom once again. She killed my fiancé, made me marry the king, made me stay inside the castle and introduced me to the dark one.” A tear ran down Regina’s cheek. Idly, she wiped it away. “So I took a magic concoction that made me infertile.”

Archie sat in silence a few moments, letting Regina gather herself before they continued. “That was the reason why you adopted Henry … because you couldn’t have a child of your own.”

Regina inhaled deeply. Her face did not betray the turmoil deep inside. She stated simply, “Yes.”

“So Henry broke your infertility curse and you want to know what that means?” Archie processed.

“True love breaks all curses. If Robin wasn’t my true love, than Henry is? He’s my son. I couldn’t possibly do that again.” Regina blinked rapidly and shook her head.

“Why do you think you have to?” Archie inquired.

“Well, if he is my true love that means, uh, we are, uh …” Regina left the sentence hanging.

“True love means different things for different people, Regina. Why he had to have, sex, with you to break this curse does not mean that he is meant to be your lover; unless you want him to.” Archie stared down at the notes on his pad.

Regina studied Archibald Hopper’s bowed head. “You mean, you think that Henry and I can just pick up like this has never happened.”

“Of course not, what you and Henry have chosen to do may have certain ramifications to your relationship as mother and son. If you wanted to work through that relationship, I would suggest coming for further therapy sessions just to even out your future path. I will need to speak with Henry to see what he desires to do with your current relationship …” Archie was cut off as Regina sprung to her feet.

“I will send Henry to you.” Regina made her way to the door.

Archie called after her, “Regina, do you think you could ever love him that way?”

Regina spun around to face the cricket, taking the few steps to his chair she glowered down at him and raised her voice as she said, “He’s my son! How could I?”

“Regina, please sit down. I hardly think we are finished, unless you would like to come back another time.” Archie gestured to his sofa, a gentle questioning look on his face. Regina slowly made her way back to the sofa and sunk down onto it. “I can’t help but think that you are letting the fact that you raised him get in the way. Don’t let it get in the way. Maybe that’s the reason you let him in, so he can see who you are and fall in love with the person you don’t let anyone else see. Sometimes, that can make the best love.”

Regina sat with her hands in her coat pockets on the edge of the sofa, her face emotionless, staring helplessly at the carpet. “So you think that I should try to love my son that way?”

“I’m not saying that at all. I’m saying that you need to discover what kind of love you have together. You say it’s true love. True love can take on many forms, discover yours, develop it and embrace what Henry has to offer you. Just don’t turn away and hide. Henry doesn’t deserve that. You have so much love to offer him, have offered him, and now he has to learn how to give back to you in an appropriate way. And if that way takes you in a direction you never expected, open yourself to the possibilities because love can conquer all.” Archie’s eyes shone as he admonished Regina.

Regina breathed deeply and raised to her feet, looking into Dr. Hopper’s upturned face, she replied, “Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I will send Henry to you, as soon as I can.”

Regina opened the door of the office and closed it gently behind her as she made her way to her car.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, Dr. Hopper,” Henry poked his head around the door of Archibald Hopper’s office several days later.

Archie swivelled around in his desk chair and came to standing, reaching out a hand to Henry then gesturing to his sofa, he said, “Henry, please come have a seat.” As Henry sat down on the leather sofa, Archie continued, “How are you doing today, Henry?”

“Good. Sorry this took so long to come in. My mom told me to talk with you, but I’m getting settled at the Sheriff’s office as a new deputy and I’ve been busy. I’m also taking a long distance writing course with a University in Boston and I have so much on my plate, so to speak.” Henry grinned up at Archie.

“I’m so glad you are starting to settle into a routine and things are going well for you. Do you plan to go to University at some point?” Archie gathered his notepad and pen and settled in the chair closer to Henry.

“I have talked about it with my moms. They both seem to be in favour of my going to university, but I haven’t decided yet if that’s what I want to do. I enjoy staying in Storybrooke and having the occasional escapade. There’s too much fun here to traipse of to University. Besides, I know what I want to do with my life. I’m the Author and I’m accepted and loved here. I love my job as deputy. I don’t see an issue. I’ll put off my moms for as long as I can.”

Archie chuckled. “It’s good to know what you want to do in life, but if you get the chance I would highly recommend University. It would broaden your mind and experiences. Well, anyways, you know why your mom sent you here to talk with me, correct?”

“Yes,” Henry fidgeted nervously. “It’s about our relationship. Um,” Henry hedged, “How much did she tell you?”

“From what I understand, everything,” Archie cleared his throat, assuring Henry once again, “But everything you say here is confidential, so it won’t go outside these walls. No one will find out, unless you want them to.”

“Oh,” Henry studied the rug briefly, “thanks, Dr. Hopper.”

“So, what are your thoughts? Where do you want your relationship to go?” Archie held Henry’s gaze before Henry looked out the window.

He cleared his throat, and stuttered, “Well, I-I-I don’t know.” The office was silent while Henry processed some of his thoughts to himself. Archie’s eyes glazed over as he stared at the floor. He jumped slightly when Henry cleared his throat again and continued, “Why do **_I_** have to decide?”

Archie gestured slightly with the pen in his hand as he said, “I just need to understand what you intend out of your relationship. Did you think you could just go back to things as they were after you had sex with your mom?”

Henry’s eyes widened and he gulped, “I didn’t think about that. I just wanted her. I couldn’t even think about anyone else but her. Violet broke up with me because I couldn’t focus on her. She didn’t know I was thinking of Regina, I mean, my mom.” He ran his hand through his hair and made it stand on end. “I was kind of hoping she would fall for me afterward. And when a burst of magic went through her after I kissed her, I thought maybe she was falling in love.”

“A burst of magic … hmm … so that’s what did it.” Archie was jotting on his notepad frantically.

Henry’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean? Did what?”

“Hmm,” Archie looked up at Henry, “Oh, just your mom mentioned that you broke her curse.” He pursed his lips together and tapped his pen against his chin.

Broke her curse! Oh my g… I can’t believe. I did that? Henry’s brows reached his hair line. “What curse?”

“Her infertility curse,” Archie’s back straightened and his head twisted quickly back to Henry. “Wait, you didn’t know? She didn’t tell you.”

“Huh, no,” Henry shook his head. He could feel his hands start to sweat. “So she couldn’t have babies before? Wait, oh no! If I broke it, and I wasn’t wearing protection … is she pregnant?”

“Whoa, you weren’t … she wasn’t … well, you may have a whole other problem here.” Archie’s eyes widened as he stuttered. “That’s not my field. She should go see Dr. Whale or Dr. Proudman. Be sure to tell her, young man. She will need that looked at.” Archie shook his pen at Henry then turned back to his scribbling.

“Uh, yes sir, Dr. Hopper,” Henry acquiesced. “Uh, should I go do that now?”

“Would you like to set up another appointment then, so you may go talk with Regina?” Archie inquired.

“Uh, no, if I can get most of this done now, it would be better under the circumstances, I mean, considering my busy schedule.” Henry wiped his hands against his pants, trying to wipe away his sweat.

“Right,” Archie agreed, “Well then, so having this bit of information, what does that change for you?”

“I guess if she were, I would want her to have the baby. Whether she would accept me as the father is another question, though. But I would like to see if maybe I could woo her. I mean, after all, I know her pretty well. I think I can do this.” Henry looked optimistic.

“What if she decides she can’t fall in love with you? What if she decides you won’t be the baby’s father? Are you willing to release her, to release those images you … masturbated to? Can you fall out of love with her?” Archie’s brows furrowed as he beseeched Henry.

“Some of that can’t be answered now. Even you know that, but I’m grateful that you have asked me those questions as now I know what I may be up against. And if I have to, I’ll just have to try harder at falling out of love with her, even though I’m not willing to release her. I love her too much. I don’t know what our true love means,” Archie blinked in surprise that Henry figured it out for himself, “but I’m willing to find out what that means and maybe she will be surprised at where it will take us.”

Henry stood to his feet and Archie followed him to the door. “Good luck, Henry. You have a quite the road before you. She is not ready yet.”

Henry smiled and reached out his hand, and Archie shook it, “Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I know you’re right, so I’ll need all the luck I can get.” He walked confidently out the office door.

 

 

 


	2. Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of To End Regina's Curse. Henry and Regina go see Archie to discuss what their future holds. Henry is sure he can woo Regina and sets out to prove that he can. Even though it is not important that the town knows about them, it is inevitable, so Henry tells his family before they find out the hard way. Believer Queen. WARNING: Incest. Don't like, Don't read.

**_Once Again_ **

Henry marched down the pathway to the front door of the manor and as he was opening the door, he was jolted over the threshold as he was pulled inside as Regina opened the door to exit.

Regina’s eyes opened wide and she took a step backward. As Henry walked in the house, she took in Henry’s broad shoulders, chest, and muscled arms. He had been working out! Oh gosh, what the heck was she thinking? Why was she checking out his physique? Henry turned, watched the path her eyes took and smiled. He had noticed her checking him out. Regina pursed her lips then turned the corner of her lips up, going for a smile, which failed, looking more like a grimace.

“I was just going out. I need to get back to the office.” Regina side stepped a few steps to the door, realizing how silly she must look, and turned to walk out the door.

“Mom,” Henry started, “Archie told me about your curse.”

Regina looked up quickly as she spun around. Her eyes widened, “Oh, well, don’t worry. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” She grimaced again.

“Mom,” Henry tried again, “you told me that I didn’t need protection, so I was thinking you may need to go see a doctor …”

“Henry,” Regina’s tone of voice hardened, “that is none of your concern. Dr. Proudman told me today that nothing happened. She gave me birth control and I have just started menstruating again. Just because you broke my curse, doesn’t mean that I would ovulate right away. No, I did not get pregnant. You’re not that good, Henry.”

Regina’s heart palpitated hard within her chest. Why did she feel the need to injure her son? Her eyes closed, and she sighed. “Henry, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” As she brought her gaze up to look at Henry again, she saw the bag in his hand, “what is that?”

“I got something for the kitchen. There’s a new frying pan in here; our other one is all scratched. Plus, I got some new scrubbies. I noticed we were out and I think that these won’t scratch the pan the way the last ones did.” Henry smiled at her and she genuinely smiled back at him.

“Well, that was very thoughtful, Henry. Thank you.” She reached out to squeeze his arm. “I’ll see you later. I’ll make dinner.” Regina headed toward the door.

“Don’t worry about me. I have the night shift. I have to go to bed now, so I’ll be awake later. I’ll grab something before I go. Have a good afternoon, Mom. I love you.” Henry looked at her fondly and caught her eye before he headed up the stairs to his room.

“I love you too, Henry.” Regina called, watching her son walk up the stairs towards his room. She paused for a moment until she remembered she needed to get to the office. Those papers wouldn’t sign themselves. She stepped out the door heading toward her Mercedes.

 

* * *

 

Regina walked from the door into the kitchen. She knew Henry was at work now. He had waved to her as she had left the office. He looked so handsome in his uniform. She smiled as she thought about how handsome and thoughtful Henry had turned out to be. She walked into her spotless kitchen, gauging her hunger, maybe she would pick at something later. She went to walk out the kitchen door when she saw the casserole dish on the counter. She walked over and looked through the glass, a piece of spicy Cajun chicken, quinoa and steamed vegetables. She smiled again.

Regina noticed a slip of paper next to the dish. There was a note in Henry’s handwriting. She grazed the edge of the paper with the tip of her pointer finger. Her eyes came into focus as she picked up the paper to look at the contents.

 ~~Regina~~ Mom,

I made more food than I could manage, so the leftovers are for you. Please, enjoy.

I was thinking, I have Saturday off and I would love to spend some time with you, as I might not see you for the next couple days. Could you spare me some time for a picnic? The park, at noon, shall we say. Looking forward to see you then; I’ll miss you. Love you,

Henry

Her brows furrowed momentarily looking at the slash through her name. What was Henry thinking? He was thoughtful enough to get something they needed for the kitchen, make her dinner, and now he was asking for a picnic. Why the slash through her name? Regina gasped, reached out a hand to steady herself against the counter and trembled. He was trying to woo her!

Regina licked her lips, steadied her breathing and steeled her emotions. Her eyes closed then fluttered open. She took a deep breath, reaching for a pen and wrote a single word on the paper – Yes. She moved away from the counter and gathered her purse and coat. She would eat later; she had some thinking to do.

 

* * *

 

Regina sat stiffly on the blanket, which Henry had just laid out, with her hands in her lap and watched as Henry set out her grilled chicken salad and his bacon cheese hamburger. He pulled out a container of grapes and mini meringues and french macaroons and two bottled waters. He may not have been too creative getting food from Granny’s, but he was thoughtful enough to make the picnic special by getting her favorite sweet treats. Obviously, he knew her weakness.

Henry sat down and reached for his burger, sinking his teeth into the juicy meat. Regina smiled to herself, watching her sss ... Henry eating like he would never eat again. Henry looked up and caught her eye. Tearing her eyes away from him, she reached for her salad, pulling the plastic lid off the container. Looking up after setting the lid aside, she took the fork Henry offered her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They ate in silence.

“Mommy, look, there’s the park!” Both Henry’s and Regina’s heads whipped up as they recognized the voice as Neal Nolan. As he rounded the corner, Neal looked up the hill to where they sat. “Henry, Henry,” his little legs going a mile a minute as he ran toward them, “Nana ‘Gina, how‘re you?”

He plopped down in her lap and started talking all about school. “What you think, Nana ‘Gina?”

“Um,” she was smiling at Neal without really listening, “well, that’s really interesting. You like school, do you?”

“Yeah,” he paused a moment and pulled something out of his pocket, “Henry, Henry, look.” He ran over to his nephew and opened his hand. Henry looked and had a conversation with him that Regina couldn’t hear because they were talking so low. Henry was looking at Neal, smiling and nodding at him.

“Hello,” Regina jumped and looked up at Snow White, who was standing about five feet away from them. “Nice day for a picnic, isn’t it?”

“Yes, we just couldn’t stay inside.” Henry replied with his nephew in his arms. He jostled Neal and he screamed in laughter. Snow laughed along with them.

“Well, we better get to the park. Robin’s going to be looking for you, Neal.” Snow looked up with a bright smile at Regina, and then she looked at Henry. “You two enjoy your lunch. Have a nice day!”

Henry looked down the hill and saw David scowling at him. Henry smiled and waved. Snow walked up to David and linked her arm with his, pulling him in the direction of the park and their over active son.

Henry walked back to the blanket and sat down next to Regina. She shyly looked at him, thinking that he was so tender and gentle with his nephew. She smiled as she thought that Henry would make a wonderful father. She could see them walking to the park themselves one day, swinging a child between them. What was she thinking? She couldn’t do that to Henry; he was too young! She looked up at him through her lashes.

Henry’s breath caught. Her chocolate eyes looking at him through those lashes, she was so beautiful! She wore a blue short sleeve blouse tucked into black slacks. She was so sexy and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He reached for a strand of grapes and started popping one at time in his mouth, watching her finish off her salad. He noticed that since Neal had left she looked more relaxed. He reached into the basket for a napkin and as his hand came out something fell onto the blanket. Regina reached out her hand, picked it up and scrutinized it.

“What’s this?” She looked up into his face, her brows scrunching in curiosity.

“It’s a digital smart pen. When I was getting some materials I needed for school, I saw that and thought of you. Maybe you can use it in your office. I have the packaging at home, if you would like to read up on it.”

“Thanks, Henry, that’s so thoughtful of you.” She studied the pen some more, and then idly reached out to take the napkin from Henry and wiped her mouth. She picked up a handful of grapes and ate them as she continued to look and fiddle with the smart pen. She set the pen down, reached out to stroke Henry’s hand and smiled at him. As she pulled her hand away, she reached for a macaroon and stuffed it in her mouth.

Henry burst out laughing, slapping his hands down on his knees. Chewing rapidly, she swallowed and cracked a smile. “Guess I shouldn’t eat them like that, but you knew what you were doing when you brought them with you.”

“Yeah, I know you’re soft on them. I’ve never seen you chew one whole though.” He reached out to rub his knuckles against her face. “You always seem so delicate.” Rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone, he said lightly, “I guess you’re not as delicate as I think.”

She looked down then up through her lashes, smiling brightly at him. Henry’s breathe caught again. She sure knew how to flirt with a guy. His fingers glided over her smooth skin and stroked through her hair. Her eyes closed briefly and he watched as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she moved away from his touch and started to put things away in the basket. Her hand brushed a small square item inside and she closed her hand over it. Pulling it out, her breath caught. What was this? She looked up at Henry and he looked down to see what she held.

“I saw that in the pharmacy the other day when I went in to get a few things. I thought you would like it.” Henry looked so earnestly at her; she couldn’t help but get curious. He couldn’t get **that** at the pharmacy. She slipped the lid off and found a beautiful silver feather and chain lying in the cotton.

“Oh, Henry, you knew how much this would mean to me. Thank you.” In her joy, she reached up and placed a chaste kiss on Henry’s lips. Henry leaned into it, pulling her upper lip into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Regina felt a curl of arousal in her belly and she pulled away, licking her lips. She put the lid on the box and put it in her pocket. Henry helped her put away their lunch items and steadied her as they walked down the hill, as she couldn’t stop herself from wearing her high heels. Henry helped her into his truck and drove off in the direction of home.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed, Henry went out of his way to do things around the house for her, fixing the plumbing when there was a leak, reaching for things that were too high for her, getting her lunch from Granny’s and sneaking some time with her when he should have been working. They had dined at Tony’s a couple times and Henry had always been a gentleman. He asked her about her father and always listened intently. He always knew what they needed for the house and bought it before she could.

Yet again, it had been three days since they had last seen each other. They had agreed to a night in. Henry had made turkey tacos with salsa and they had sat down to a movie. Regina was snuggled onto Henry’s broad chest as the TV flickered in front of her face. Her eyes closed and she lay comfy and cozy against Henry’s hard chest.

Henry looked down at the sexy woman in his arms, her chocolate hair fanning over his chest. Her lashes lay against her cheek. Was she asleep? He could feel her chest brushing his slightly as she breathed. He fidgeted, trying to keep himself under control. He hadn’t kept his promise to her very well. Their first foray was their last and he couldn’t stop himself thinking of her when he needed release. Because they didn’t see each other often, he was able to release without her around. He wanted her so bad, but he needed to give her time and space. He wanted the next time to be her idea.

The credits rolled over the screen and Regina stilled hadn’t moved. Henry turned off the TV and sat in the dark, holding his woman. Her hand moved from her side and rested on his leg. Darn, get a hold of yourself. Her long fingers fluttered. Henry groaned and shifted her to pick her up and take her to bed. Her back arched and she turned her face up, her eyes fluttering open. Henry bent his head and brushed his lips over hers. She opened her mouth and swiped her tongue over his lips and he pulled her lip into his mouth, sucking. Her fingers clutched his shirt, as his hands curved down over her torso and hips, grasping her butt in his hands. As he dipped his tongue into her mouth, his hands slid over her tight ass and he pulled at the material that hugged her stomach and, as her blouse pulled out of her pants, his fingers skimmed over her satiny skin.

Regina pushed away from his chest and scrambled away to the other end of the couch. She was biting and licking her lips, and she appeared a bit shaky. “I’m not ready, Henry. I can’t do that now; it’s too soon.”

Henry adjusted himself and brought his leg up to set his foot on the couch, trying to cover up any evidence. Once she was in bed asleep, he would have to take care of himself. Maybe he would take a shower. “I’m sorry, Mom.”

Regina looked at him. “What you are doing calling me that? We both know what is going on here. You haven’t called me anything in weeks and I know you’re scared about what’s going to come out of your mouth and how I’m going to react. It’s working, Henry, just give me a little more time and you, call me Regina.”

Henry smiled as Regina stood to her feet. “Goodnight, Regina. Unless,” she looked back over her shoulder, “you wouldn’t mind making out a little while. I promise I won’t touch you until you say, but if anything is going to happen we have to start somewhere.”

Regina paused, considering. Turning to stand before Henry, she pushed his foot off the couch and sat down in his lap. She turned her torso to crush it against Henry’s; her breasts rubbing against his chest. She pressed her lips together before reaching behind Henry’s head to pull him to her, she angled her head so as not to create a kink and her ear brushed his shoulder. Running her fingers through his short hair, she nibbled his lips, ran her tongue over them, and permitted him entrance into her mouth.

Henry held her tightly to him and she didn’t stop him when he ran his hands over her back. He guided her tongue into his mouth and she ran circles over the roof of his mouth then at the last she flipped the backside of her tongue over it, tasting his tongue as she pulled out. Henry groaned. The things she was doing to him. The fingers of his right hand ran over the left side of her face, his fingers tangling in her hair. Pulling her head away, he ran kisses along her jawline, nibbled at her earlobe and kissed down her neck to suck at her pulse point. She moaned and her long fingers bunched his shirt in her hand.

Regina swept her lips over his forehead, brushed his cheek with them and claimed his lips again. Henry fingered over her side and pulled her hip in to nestle her closer. Her hip grazed his hard package and she reached down to unbutton her blouse with her left hand. Her lacy bra brushed against his chest when he pulled at her hand and threaded their fingers together. Pulling and nibbling at each other’s lips, Henry loosened his fingers and glided his fingers over her belly, cupping her breast and palming. Realizing that she was encouraging him, he reached around her body and released the clasp. He dipped his head, moved the bra up to sit higher on her chest, and took her hard nipple into his mouth.

Regina pulled away and stood, only to straddle his hips with her knees, thrusting her breasts in his face. He tongued, sucked and nibbled at one and then the other. Regina whimpered and mewled deep in her throat. Henry pushed the material down to cover her breast again as he kissed, nibbled and sucked his way back up her chest, neck and then claimed her lips again. She sat down hard and set her wet crotch against his hard member inside his jeans. She rubbed her pussy over Henry’s crotch and all she could think was that she wanted his penis inside her. She was wrong. It wasn’t too soon; it was just the right time.

Regina stood to her feet, grabbed Henry’s hand and said, “Bed now.” Wanting to get to her bedroom quickly, he picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight. She laughed as he ran upstairs, her boobs jiggling in his face. Her bedroom door slammed open and he unceremoniously dropped her on the end of her bed. She undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling the material of both the jeans and boxers over his ass. His penis sprung free and she took the tip into her mouth, tasting his saltiness. Sliding her tongue over his member, she pumped her way down, sucking it deep into her throat.

Henry strangled on his groan, mentally begging her to stop because he so wanted to fuck her hard. She pumped herself off and Henry pushed her blouse and bra off her arms. Pulling the button on her pants, he finally managed to slide the material over her rounded butt and pulled them off her legs, letting them pool at her feet, and then he lowered himself until his mouth was in line with her very wet center. He placed himself between her knees and leaned in to sweep his tongue up her slit, pulling her clit into his mouth he sucked on it hard. He slid a finger up her soft canal, thrusting in and out. He added another finger, found her sweet spot and rubbed. Her walls tightened around his fingers and he sucked harder on her clit. She moaned as she came, her juices splashing over his chin. He kissed up her belly, coming to face her, and kissed her hard on the lips.

She tasted herself on Henry’s lips and moaned into the kiss. Henry’s tip brushed her entrance and she whispered, “Henry, please.”

Pushing forward, Henry slowly entered her and felt the tightness around his cock. Taking a moment to just relish the feeling, Henry started thrusting. He fucked her long and hard. Her legs dangled over the end of the bed and then Henry got an idea. Placing her legs over his shoulder, he stood and grasped her butt, thrusting hard against her sweet spot. He felt as her walls tightened and undulated over his cock. Regina screamed out as another orgasm washed over her body and Henry continued to thrust. He looked down at the beautiful curves, perfect breasts, and flat abs of his gorgeous, sexy … girlfriend. He couldn’t believe she was his and that finally he had his chance to fuck this incredible woman again. He pounded into her harder and she whimpered.

“Henry,” she breathed hard, “my back.” She paused for another breath, “Please another position.”

He pulled out of her, releasing her hips to the bed. She scrambled up the bed and Henry climbed up behind her, entering her from behind. Thrusting, pounding into her, he slid his hand down to her mound and found her clit. Flicking his thumb over it, in time to his rhythm; as he felt his balls tighten, ready to cum, Regina’s walls tightened around his cock and her body shook as she started to spasm from yet another orgasm. Henry thrusted one last time and splashed his seed inside her, cumming with her. He felt as her chest heaved as she came down from her high and he lay contented with her in his arms. Her pussy twitched around his cock as he still nestled inside her. As his penis softened and slid out of her, he pulled her back against his front and spooned with her.

“You are good.” Regina admitted, “You were able to hold your own orgasm off for a long time. That was the best fuck I’ve had in a long time.”

Henry was proud of himself. He had been working up to that while he masturbated. He didn’t want her to think that she was with some teenage boy that didn’t know how to control himself. Regina pulled away and lay down next to Henry, cupping his face with her hand. He looked deep into her eyes and then his lips pressed against hers for a gentle passionate kiss. “I love you, Regina.” He rubbed his nose against her jawline. “If you ever leave me, I’m coming with you, because there is no one for me, but you.”

Regina hiccupped and sighed. Henry laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. She looked at him lovingly, maneuvered the covers out from under their bodies to settle it over them and turned to press her back against his chest again. His arm circled her waist and pulled her flush against him. Smelling the sex-filled air, Henry and Regina fell into sleep.

 


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of To End Regina's Curse. Henry and Regina go see Archie to discuss what their future holds. Henry is sure he can woo Regina and sets out to prove that he can. Even though it is not important that the town knows about them, it is inevitable, so Henry tells his family before they find out the hard way. Believer Queen. WARNING: Incest. Don't like, Don't read.

**_Coming Out_ **

Regina collapsed beside Henry. His hand trailed up her side and he pulled her to him. She snuggled up to his hard chest, her fingers trailing over it. She had woken to his face in her pussy and then they had proceeded to have the best morning sex she had ever had in her life. She sighed deeply and he tipped her chin up to catch her lips. He parted her lips and dipped into her mouth. His fingers ran over her arm and his hands reached for her butt.

“Stop!” She giggled, pushing away from his body. She tickled him and he started laughing with her. “I need to go shower and get to work.”

“What, don’t you want to have sex all day? I can’t get enough of you.” He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out his hands in a plea. Regina looked at him from the door to the bathroom and made an impulsive decision, running into his arms. He held her by her firm butt as she kissed him hard. She climbed on his already semi-hard cock.

“That was quick. Let’s make this quicker. I need to get to work.” Henry groaned, with every thrust the harder he got inside Regina’s very wet walls. She reached down between them to rub her clit as Henry held her from behind, guiding her as she slammed down again and again on his cock. As she trembled, her orgasm came over her and Henry joined her in a rush as she called out his name.

They breathed heavily in each other’s arms. When she climbed off Henry’s cock, she turned towards the bathroom. “You take a shower and I’ll go get us some coffee.”

“You should take a shower too.” She called, as the water sprayed against the tile.

“Going to do that now, but I’ll be quicker than you.” He heard her chuckle as he made his way into his shower down the hall. He quickly pulled his jeans and a shirt on as he ran down the stairs. Finding some shoes, he ran out to his truck and headed over to Granny’s. “Two coffees, please, one is for Regina.”

Red smiled and turned to the coffee pot.

“You call your mom by her name! Kids these days are so disrespectful.” Leroy slammed his fork down on his plate and stood. “She’s your mother, call her mom. Excuse me, sister.”

Ashley moved out of the doorway so Leroy could leave. He continued to mutter about how kids were disrespectful as he walked out the front door.

Red smiled, “A bee got under his bonnet.” She placed the coffees on the counter and Henry grabbed them and turned to leave. “What’s his problem? It’s not his business what you and Regina do.”

“Wait, what do you know?” Henry placed the cups down on the counter again and turned to face Red. The bell tinkled and the door opened. Regina walked towards Henry and reached out for her cup.

“Know what?” Regina asked, as Red smirked at Regina and raised a brow.

“As if you don’t know, I smelled it the moment your curse was broken. Magic has all kinds of scents. You know, we’re okay with it. You need to get yours somehow.” Red smirked again.

“You knew. But he’s my son.” Regina spoke low so that no other customer could hear what she said. “And what do you mean by ‘we’?”

Red leaned in closer, making to lower her voice, but the voice that came was not her own, “Girl, he’s not of your bloodline and he knows you best.” Granny walked out from behind Red and placed two paper bags down on the counter. “Robin wasn’t your true love, and I don’t think Daniel was either. You had to cast that curse. It was your destiny; otherwise this young man would never have been born. Be with him and be happy.  Here eat this. Coffee is not a sufficient breakfast. Now eat up and rejuvenate your energy. You’re holding up my customers, now git.”

Granny shooed them out the door and Henry couldn’t stop grinning. Red leaned against the counter, grinning back at the couple as they left. Getting into separate vehicles, they both headed off to work.

 

* * *

 

It had been long day and Henry’s truck had broken down in the forest. By the time he had gotten back to town, it was dark. Regina heard the keys in the door and ran to meet him, wrenching the door opened. Henry grinned when he saw her. She fell into his arms and he rocked her as he held her. Then he heard her crying softly.

“Hey, I’m okay.” He held her until she pulled away. “Grab a jacket, let’s go for a walk.”

She let her jacket hang off her as she put her hands in her pocket. Henry had an arm over her shoulder and she felt safe. “Where were you?”

“I followed Gramps out into the forest and then he lost me. I have no idea what he’s up to, but when I made it back to my truck, I realized I didn’t have enough gas to make it back to town. So, I tried calling Grandpa, and I would have called you right after if he didn’t answer, but my phone died in my hand. I had to walk back to town. Did you know that nobody travels that road? No one, I was not able to hitch a ride back to town and Gramps never came out of the woods, unless he came out somewhere else. I had a lot of time to think.”

Henry paused and Regina looked up at him. The moon shone just over his shoulder and she smiled. Taking a hand out of her pocket, she reached around Henry and laid her arm across his back. “What did you think about?”

“Us. I love you and I love your body.” Regina grinned at him. “I love us together. You complete me. I think we’re good together. Maybe Granny and Red are right, we should find our happiness together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, getting to know you in every possible way. Do you want that to?”

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and they faced each other. “Henry, I love you. You do things to me I never thought possible. I want … I want what you want. I want to find our happiness together.”

Henry dipped down and captured her lips, pulling her body flush against his. She circled her hands behind his head and deepened the kiss. She felt him get hard as they stood together and her panties felt wet. All she wanted to do at this moment was get home.

“Regina?” They pulled apart and Dr. Whale staggered toward them. “Are you with him? He’s your son, you whore.”

“You know, I really don’t want to do this, but you’re being a bastard.” Henry put his girlfriend from him and stood in front of her, protecting her. Dr. Whale staggered a few more steps and Henry made a fist and punched him in the nose. He fell flat on his back, completely out. “Stay away from us. We don’t need your kind. Regina, can you do me a favour?”

Regina smiled at him, and said, “You’re doing fine on your own, what do you want from me?”

“I don’t want him to remember a thing in the morning. He can’t know about us and spread it all over town.”

Regina stepped out from behind Henry and knelt down by Whale, “You’re right. We can’t have that, can we now?”

She held out her hand and magic coursed through it. She stood back up and walked back to Henry. Walking between her and the street to protect her, he placed her inside, put his arm around her and the couple took a moonlit walk back to the mayoral mansion to have a roll in the hay.

 

* * *

 

Regina nervously stared at her reflection in the mirror. The family would be here in less than an hour and it was time to tell them. It would be better that Henry and she told them, instead of them finding out some other way. There were those that had already found out and she didn’t want her family to find out from outsiders first. What would they say? How would they respond? Hopefully everything went well.

The ham was already in the oven and Henry was taking care of the veggies and mashed potatoes. Regina knew that the house was clean and ready for their guests. She just couldn’t get rid of the sensation that something was going to go wrong.

“There you are.” Henry studied Regina’s face. The frown, scrunched brows and the vein in the forehead, she was worried. “Are you okay?”

Henry walked up behind her and put his arms around her and held her tight. Regina glanced through the mirror at Henry’s reflection. “What if they have a problem with us?”

“Then we will have to disown them. I would rather be happy with you than be unhappy with them. You are the most important person in my life and I love you.” Henry placed a kiss on the top of her head.

A tear formed in her eye and she replied, “I love you back, Henry.” He gave her hope for the future, their future. Her little boy had turned into a wonderful man and now he was her future.

Henry smiled at her. “I have something for you.”

“Enough with the gifts, Henry, stop using all your hard earned money on me.”

“But I want to, I want to spoil you. You deserve it.” He stepped back into the bathroom from the bedroom. He held a basket with bath salts and bath bombs in it. She took it from him and set it on her counter. Metal glistened in the center of the basket, surrounded by the bath products, and caught her eye. Regina reached for the circular metal object and picked it up to look at the delicate work on it. Feathers … were engraved around the ring. She looked up into Henry’s face. “I want you to have something that symbolizes my love for you. Remember me when I am not with you, this will give you courage. It’s only a promise ring. Don’t worry. We have plenty of time to work on this relationship before we think of marriage, if that’s what you want.”

Regina slipped the ring on the pinky finger of her left hand. She turned and placed her arms around his neck and reached up to capture his lips. They deepened the kiss and as they pulled away, she said, “Thank you, Henry. I love it.”

The doorbell resounded throughout the house. One more quick kiss and they moved in tandem down the stairs. Henry turned into the kitchen and Regina towards the door.

“Come on in,” Regina said, as she opened the door for Emma and the one-handed wonder to walk in. As she turned to close the door after them, Snow and Charming with a pie and Neal in hand walked through the doorway. “Whoa, sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Snow smiled widely at Regina and gave her a one armed hug. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Letting go of Regina, Snow walked towards the kitchen with the pie and David put Neal down and he ran off looking for Henry. David took off after his son. “Neil, no running; I think Henry’s in the kitchen. Be careful, please.”

Regina still stood at the door, wondering what had happened to Snow and what the heck she was thinking. Blinking, she realized she had left the door opened and closed it. Green smoke filled the front hallway, and Zelena appeared in front of her with her three year old daughter, Robin. “Hello, sis, we’re here.”

Regina walked towards her sister and gave her hug. “So glad you could make it.” She kneeled down in front of Robin, “Hello, Robin, nice to see you, dear.”

“Hello, Auntie Regina. Where’s Neal?” The curly red-headed girl asked. Her eyes reminded Regina of her late boyfriend Robin Hood, the girl’s father.

“I think,” Neal raced out of the kitchen with David at his heels, “there he goes.”

The girl giggled and ran off, calling, “Neal, Neal, stop. I’m here.”

“They can be such rascals sometimes.” Zelena said of her daughter and great-step-nephew. “Where is everybody?”

Snow, Emma and Hook stepped out of the kitchen, laughing and talking. They stopped at the threshold of the living room and turned to greet Zelena. The four of them set off for the living room to sit and enjoy the evening.

The doorbell rang again and Regina turned to open the door for the last of the family. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked through, giving Regina a hug upon entrance. Belle lingered and fingered the ring on Regina’s hand. She looked down, her brows furrowed and her lips puckered, then she looked up at Regina and Regina blushed. Belle let go, giving her a knowing look. Rumple waited on the threshold to the living room to wait for Belle, she turned and together they entered the living room.

“Dinner is served.” Henry stood in the doorway. Slowly, everyone made their way to the dining room as Henry and Regina served them. Henry sat at the head of the table and everyone continued to chatter lightly as they ate the delicious meal that Henry had made. As the meal came to a close, Henry cleared his throat, looking at the tense face of his girlfriend, her hands fisted in her lap, he said, “Before we enjoy the pie that Grandma brought, I have an announcement, of sorts, to make. Regina and I, we have become a,” he paused to look around at the faces turned to him, “a couple. We’re not ready to tell everyone right now, but we wanted you to know. We need time to discover what the future holds for us before we tell the town.”

Silence enveloped them as everyone processed this new information. Emma was the first to react. She got to her feet and stormed toward Regina, “What have you done to my son? How dare you seduce him? How dare you take away his innocence?”

Her hands reached to Regina’s throat and Henry sprung to his feet. “You will not touch her.” And Emma’s hands recoiled, as she looked up into her son’s livid face. “She did not do this, I did. I had to convince her that our True Love was meant for something more than for mother and son. I love her.” He looked at her tenderly, “and she loves me. If you do not accept us together, you may leave. And when you do, know that we have disowned you.”

“Well, this is a nasty piece of business. How could you do this to your mother? Both of them, really, Henry, have you no consideration, mate? Come, Emma, let’s go calm you down.” Hook held out an arm to his fiancé, but Emma stormed past him and headed out the door. He winked at Regina before he followed in her footsteps.

David scoffed and Snow smiled. “I’m so happy for you two. I knew something good would come out of that picnic.” David shook his head at his wife. “David, remember what I told you and be quiet.”

Regina furrowed her brow at Snow. What was she about anyway? Why was she so accepting? She would find out, but right now she couldn’t take her eyes off her sister. Zelena sat there in complete calm, like Henry had announced that he was still hungry. Regina caught Zelena’s eye and she smiled at her little sister. She sniffed slightly, adjusted herself in her seat and then turned, saying, “I will go find the children and make sure everything is alright.”

Zelena stood and walked away, going up the stairs to check on the children in the nursery Regina had designed just for them. Belle’s brow furrowed as she watched the scene before her. Ever the gentle observer, she looked at Regina and in her soft lilt, asked, “When did all this happen? And how do you know it’s true love?”

“It happened a couple months ago. It just happened and that’s all you need to know.” Regina stood, stacking plates to take back to the kitchen.

“When magic pulsed through her body after I kissed her, that how I know it’s true love.” Henry simply stated.

“Henry,” Regina pleaded as she halted at the doorway.

“What’s this?” Rumple inquired. “If magic pulsed, there must have been a curse. Were you cursed, Regina?”

“Rumple, don’t play games.” Regina placed the plates down on the table. “You know what happened! You know everything. My mother wanted me to have a child and I thought she was taking away my freedom. That stupid concoction, I thought I would never be happy again.” Regina slammed her palms on the table and it shook slightly. Rumple jumped away from her, she was that close. Belle quickly stood and took the stack of plates to the kitchen. Snow and David grabbed a couple dishes and joined Belle in the kitchen.

Zelena came back downstairs and helped clear the table. Once everything was cleaned and put away. Snow cut the pie and served it with the tea that Zelena had brewed and everyone sat down in the living room to enjoy dessert and hash out the evening. Regina was sitting in the loose circle of Henry’s arms. After her outburst in the dining room, he had taken her away to calm her.

“So, you can have children now.” Snow said as more of a statement than a question, yet Regina replied,

“Yes.” Looking across from her to the glowing face of Snow White, Regina finally asked, “Why are you so accepting of this?”

All eyes in the room, except those of Zelena, turned to Snow. “Have you people completely lost your senses? This was the way it was back in the Enchanted Forest. Often families would marry within families to keep the blood strong. Even I was engaged to my cousin, but that didn’t happen once my father died and I met my Prince Charming. I’m happy that Regina finally found her true love and found the happiness that she so deserves. I promise that this time I won’t come between you. You deserve this happiness.” Regina smiled briefly at Snow and then turned to David as he spoke,

“I know I judged you harshly when I figured out what was going on at that picnic,” David admitted, “but I have recently been convicted that my judgment was unprecedented and corrected by my dear wife. It’s true, marriage arrangements like that often happened among the peasants. I had just forgotten that after living here so long. Please accept my apologies and I wish you all the best in your future.”

Zelena smiled, “You oaf, who are you to judge? Sis, you have my blessing.”

Belle and Rumple murmured their blessings as well, considering they knew all too well the outcome of such marriage arrangements themselves. Snow gathered the dishes and Regina helped her take them to the kitchen. After putting on the dishwasher, Snow gathered her small family, being sure to give Regina a full hug before she took them home. “I’ll talk to Emma. I’m sure she will come around.”

Regina and Henry hugged and thanked their family as they readied themselves to head home. Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they stood at the door waving to their family as they drove away. Henry and Regina turned to ready the house for their going to bed. Just as they were heading to the stairs to adjourn for the evening, the doorbell rang. Henry turned and strode to the door.

Emma stood there, fiddling with her hair, Henry held to door open for her and she walked up the stairs to stand in the foyer. “Listen, I don’t understand what happened, but Mom called and she wants to talk with me. I just want to say that even though I don’t like it, I will consider all sides and let you know my decision in the end. Kid,” she looked up at her son, “I will always love you, regardless of the outcome. Please,” a pained look crossed her face, “don’t turn me away. I just need time to process.” She turned and walked back to the door. As her hand touched the doorknob, she turned to look back at Regina, “You and I seem to have so many problems to work through. I swear that if I find out it was really you who seduced my son; you will have to worry about me disowning you.” She paused considering repeating Hook’s words to her, in the end she knew she had to, “Hook wants you to know that he’s okay with you together, but if it comes down to it, he will take my side. I better go; he’s waiting for me in the car.”

Emma slipped through the door and was gone. Henry and Regina made their way upstairs, wondering what their future had in store for them.


End file.
